Congratulations, on Level Three!
by Randomness from Boredom
Summary: You know you're a NOOB when you think your first job advancement is something to be worth s-mega-ing for. And many other ridiculous, hilarious things. 12/30/2010 update - I don't think most of this is valid anymore.
1. The Game is Much More than That

Note: I must say is that I used to be the noobiest Mapler in the world. Quite pro now, so I don't care. Therefore, some of these apply to me, and although they do, remember that I'm not like that anymore. It was a really long time ago. A nooby CRUSADER who also has a level 3x asssassin? I don't think so.

* * *

You know you're nooby when…

You think green snails are the highest level monsters ever.

Inside the training camp at level 1, you complain that MapleStory's too hard.

You wonder where your armor is and why you're wearing that T-shirt and those jean shorts.

You think that getting to level 200 will take only 2 weeks because you can level (from level 1 to 2) in 15 minutes. Yes, 15 minutes.

When you receive a potion from a snail you kill, you drag the potion to the character's mouth to make him/her drink it to recover HP/MP (instead of clicking on the potion). (I did this! How stupid!)

You say to your buddy, "Congratulations, on level 3!" and actually mean it. Just like how normal people congratulate others on level 100…

You get killed by green snails over and over and over again…too impatient to always having to hold up potions to your character…

When you finally get to Victoria Island, when you see people with NX hairstyles, you think it's a glitch that you didn't get to choose that hairstyle in the beginning. Then, you delete your character and make a new one, thinking you'll get to choose that hair.

You think MapleStory's ultimate boss monster is a giant green snail. (Applies to person I know...they're still a noob.)

When you see a hacker, you think that they're like a Maple god or something, being able to do all that. Then you think that the hacks are a prize from Nexon. (Applies to me here...)

When you get 100 mesos, you proclaim that you're rich. When people say that have 100k, you said they hacked.

You put ability points on everything, thinking it'll give you the power of the four classes. "Yeah, I OWN ALL YOU! I AM EVERYTHING!"

After you fight a slime and finally kill it, you expect it to drop a billion mesos because it was so hard to fight.

It takes you 10 hours to get to level 10. Or more...

When you see people with pets, you think they used magic to tame monsters.

You don't get your first job advancement until level 15, thinking you'll be stronger if you get it at a higher level.

On Maple Island: gasp OMG level 10 SOOO HIGH. When you're level 10 yourself, you think you own.

"OMG CONGRATZZ ON YOUR 1ST JOB ADVANCMENT! NOW LET'S PARTYYY! I'M A FREAKIN' THOUSANDNAIRE MAN, I'LL BUY YOU STUFF!"

Yes, if you're that nooby, then 1k is awesome.

You make a dramatic, long video of your first job advancement, thinking that it's ultimate. Read my other fanfic Azura to see an example of overly-dramaticized first job advancement.

You think second jobbers are godly and admire their skills. (Applies to me...)

You admire first job skills from other jobs...yes, FIRST JOB SKILLS. (I did this one...)

When you get a scroll for some sort of weapon attack from a monster (worth 2 mil), you sell it in the potion shop for 1 meso because you think it's completely useless because you can't use it. (OMFGSHITMANIDIDTHISTOO!)

You think the free market is a place where you get free items. When you see they cost a lot of money, you try to sue Nexon/Wizet for decieving you.

* * *


	2. Follow the Directions, Noob

You sell to a guy a scroll for glove for weapon attack scroll to someone for 50k...and you're proud of yourself for scamming him because scrolls only cost 1 meso--in the potion shop, that is. (from reviewer Tales of Smash--thanks!)

You try to change channels by logging off then logging back on, then you complain that it takes too long. (Applied to TWO people I know. One's pro now.)

When other people change channels the fast way, you say they have hacks.

You drink the fruit milk (which says it takes you back to Showa Town, WHICH ISN'T OUT YET) and expect to be taken to Showa Town, although you know it isn't out. (I did this at level 6x! 6X! OMFG!)

When someone makes expressions, you ask them if they have to pay money for it...for the normal ones...every single face...

When someone says, "I'm gonna do a super-megaphone!" you say, "Wow, how will your voice sound?"

In a pq, you announce to everyone, "OMG I FOUND OUT SOMETHING REALLY COOL!" and it's the fact that you can put your potions on your keys. Then you call them noobs when they go, "What the..." (This happened in a Kerning City pq I did at level 2x. Wasn't me who said that.)

"What level is Maple Island pq?"

You buy mana elixirs that recover 300 mp...when you only have 100 mp...and go broke and complain that mana elixirs cost too much.

(If you're not a claw-using thief) You buy stars, thinking you should be able to throw them no matter what class you are. (I did this until level 2x.)

You're a beginner and you buy magician clothes that you like, thinking that you can wear them because you're level 9 and they're level 8...(I did this)

You're a sword fighter and you put tons of skill points on axe mastery...just because you're using this strong axe for 3 more levels...(ME AT LEVEL 32 LMFAO. Actually, it was only 2 points. Didn't mess me up much.)

At level 29, you're still afraid of green slimes because they mauled you at level 6.

You run away from 'dangerous' monsters, screaming...in the game (where people who are training on them can see...and in real life...)

When you talk in 'all', you think that all of your world can hear you. Then you say that you're selling things...when there's no one there...

Then someone who just got there comes up to you and says, "Wtf are you doing?" you just tell them that you're shouting out to the world that you're selling a hundred snail shells for 10k each...

You think that 'LMAO' is 'lame-o' mispelled by 'noobs'. (Applies to buddy of mine.)

You see a unique potion drop when a monster dies, killed by someone else. You waste all your pots trying to get past other monsters to get it, only to find that it's a single warrior potion...and you're a magician...

You think that the teddie's cotton that it drops (in Ludibrium) can be used to make clothes. Then you ask everyone where the NPC to make the clothes are, and they call you a noob.

You think you can eat the seeds that the Retz drop. When you find you can't, you say that something's wrong.

To drink potions, you drag the potion to your character and drop it to make them drink it. Then you get mad when people keep picking up the potions. Then you think your character has a hole through them or something.

To attempt to equip the character with an item, you drag the item to the character...and it drops. Then you scream when someone else picks it up.

And the item's a pan lid, worth 250k...which should be a lot to a noob like you...

(If that pan lid hadn't been taken) You say, "I got a pan lid but no pan...I'm throwing this junk out."

Since it takes you so long to get to level 10, you call level 12 people hackers and too high level. When one of them tells you their main character's level 71, you (try to) defame them for being over the top.

When you see the flying books in the haunted mansion's library, you try to read them...getting frustrated when you can't click on them 'cause they're too fast.

When you see an npc say something offensive to you (like Rain in Amherst: "You look awkward there..."), you get mad at them and try to defame them, then you start punching the computer screen when they repeatedly say it.

For that quest in which you need to get flowers for that one guy in Lith Harbor, you try taking the flowers from the background of Amoria...not listening carefully that you have to get them from Sleepywood. Then you get mad at the npc and say that they're ridiculously impossible when you can't take the flowers from the background.

You don't leave Maple Island because you've heard that Victoria Island had strong monsters and was a lot bigger and more complicated...and you stay on Maple Island forever 'cause you're too scared to go to Victoria.

You think you can get to Leafre by standing on leaves.

"I found a pig head from this pig! Now I'm gonna get the rest of the body parts and assemble a pig pet mount for free at only level 7!"

When you first see a character in a guild, you think that they have that bolded text beneath their name with that emblem because they're a godly, special player. (Applies to me when I first arrived in Victoria Island.)

When your friend (your level) gets into a guild, you immediately worship them.

When the monsters drop money in dollar bills (over 100 mesos), you think it's money for the cash shop since it looks like real money.


End file.
